


Experience Outranks Everything

by A_Spark_Of_Hope



Series: Some Things Never Change [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Canon Era, F/M, Mutual Pining, Not Canon Compliant, Reunion Sex, Secret Crush, Touching, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:49:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28903656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Spark_Of_Hope/pseuds/A_Spark_Of_Hope
Summary: 16 years after the Siege of Mandalore, Ahsoka and Rex find each other again and make up for lost time.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano
Series: Some Things Never Change [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124021
Comments: 14
Kudos: 80





	Experience Outranks Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all!
> 
> I know this ship isn't for everyone, so if it's not for you just keep on scrolling, no hard feelings :)
> 
> If you DO decide to read this, first of all thank you. Second of all, I may do this as a series, I haven't decided. I'm currently rewatching Rebels and I may do other little vignettes like this if inspiration strikes!

Ahsoka had never been so nervous. 

Sure, there were plenty of times during the Clone Wars where she’d been afraid, anxious, furious. A whole range of emotions that most Jedi masters would have frowned on, or at the very least told her to be mindful of. But it had been years since the Jedi Order. Her feelings did not control her, but nor did she ignore them. However, at the moment she was at risk of drowning in them. 

Because  _ he _ was here.

Though the mission to bring Rex back had been ostensibly for strategic reasons, she knew that wasn’t the whole truth. He’d been her closest, most constant friend throughout the war, her ally during the Siege of Mandalore before the fallout of Order 66 had torn them apart. When she got right to it, she missed him. Plain and simple. 

Or perhaps not so simple.

She expected that she would be immediately excited to see him again, after nearly 16 years apart. But the moment she saw him, something made her hesitate. A familiar, long-dormant sensation blossomed to life within her, sending a rush of heat throughout her body. She’d spent a decade and a half convincing herself that whatever she felt for Rex before had been a teenage crush, fuelled by a lethal combination of hormones, adrenaline and the uncertainty of wartime.

But one look at him now, the comforting familiarity that always made him stand out to her in a sea of virtually identical men, and she felt the familiar twisting in her belly and flush to her face. 

Their reunion in the hallway of the ship had been a quick one, it being difficult to have a heartfelt, long overdue reunion with a handful of people watching. So it was a pleasant, entirely welcome surprise when Rex volunteered to stay on watch in the cockpit with Ahsoka so the crew of the  _ Ghost _ and of her own ship could get some much needed sleep. 

“Alright if I join you, Commander?” he asked, standing near the door.

“Rex! Of course, I was counting on it! And you don’t have to call me Commander anymore, it’s just Ahsoka.”

“Sorry. Old habits die hard, especially for an old man,” he said, sitting in the seat beside hers.

“Watch who you’re calling old! Technically, I’m older than you.”

She playfully kicked out at him, her foot just grazing his leg. She gathered her limbs closer to her body at once. That felt too intimate, especially considering the way her heart had started hammering the moment he walked in. 

After a hesitant start, where both of them kept accidentally interrupting the other with questions, Ahsoka capitulated.

“Fine, you go first.”

“I guess I want to know the same thing you do. What happened to you after, well-”

“After Order 66? I ran. I went as far as I could get, laid low for about a year. Then Bail Organa found me, said he was building a spy network for the Rebellion, and…here I am!”

“A spy?” he asked, sounding impressed.

“A spy, a rebel, a warrior. All things to all people, I guess.”

“Well, you’ll always be Commander Tano to me.”

She smiled at hearing him call her that again, despite her earlier insistence that he shouldn’t bother.

“And you? What did you do?”

“Same as you, I ran. Had to stay away from the Empire. I knew if they found out what I’d done, they’d probably kill me, and I didn’t want to take that risk.”

He indicated the mostly faded scar on his temple. Ahsoka remembered all too well the moment the chip in his brain had activated and he’d felt compelled to kill her, despite his higher reasoning imploring him not to. They’d managed to intervene on time and remove the chip, but she was often kept awake at night in the years following wondering if she would have killed him if necessary.

“Why did you never answer me?” she asked quietly. “I must have sent dozens of messages.”

“Believe me, Ahsoka, I never saw them. If I had-” 

He shook his head.

“I would never leave you hanging, you know that,” he finished.

“I do now. But there were times I wondered if you hated me. Hated the Jedi. After what happened to you.”

“None of that was your fault!” Rex looked surprised.

Ahsoka stood up in frustration and began pacing the space.

“There’s no part of you that resents me? You lost  _ so many _ of your brothers the day the war ended. I killed-”

“So did I. If you’re guilty of anything, then I’m guilty of the same.”

She heard him stand up. He stood behind her and took one of her hands in his calloused one, then tugged it slightly so she would turn around and face him.

“Are you alright?” he asked gently.

“It’s been a long few years. I’m worn out, I’m tired. I’m on the move so much I don’t really have time to make friends. And I missed you. You were my best friend, Rex.”

“I missed you too.”

He squeezed her hand tightly for a moment, then relaxed his grip but didn’t let go. He stayed standing in front of her, watching her with a concerned expression. 

Concern mixed with something else. Something that made Ahsoka’s heart beat much quicker. She leaned forward suddenly and brought her lips to his. 

He relaxed into the kiss immediately, but before Ahsoka had time to register anything beyond her own surprise at her boldness, he broke away.

“Wait.”

That one word made Ahsoka come to her senses. What had she been thinking? She let go of his hand at once.

“I’m so sorry, Rex. I shouldn’t have…it wasn’t…I didn’t mean…”

“Didn’t mean to kiss me? It was an accident?” he said, trying to tease and regain some of his swagger, but it rang too serious for that.

“No, it wasn’t an accident,” Ahsoka said after a moment. “I wanted to. But when you pulled away-”

“You wanted to?”

A flush of pure mortification spread across Ahsoka’s face.

“Well?” Rex pressed.

“I did,” she mumbled.

“What was that?”

“I did,” she repeated more clearly, locking her blue eyes onto his.

“Good, that’s what I was hoping you said.”

He placed a hand behind her neck, the other at the base of her spine and kissed her hard. His tongue ran tentatively along her lip and she opened for him, wrapping her arms around him to pull him even closer.

She could hardly believe this was really happening. She felt like her entire body was humming with electricity, save for the liquid heat that pooled in her stomach. A heat that flared with every move of his tongue or brush of his hand along her body. 

There had been times when she was younger that she’d awoken from particularly  _ vivid _ dreams about Rex. It hadn’t been so bad when she was in her private quarters in the temple or on board a ship. Those times, all she’d needed was to slip her hand between her legs to relieve the throbbing ache, head swimming with images of him. The worst were the times when she had those kinds of dreams on a mission, waking up and trying to explain to Anakin why she was sweating and unable to look anyone directly in the eye. 

But this was no dream. It was better.

They broke their kiss, breathing hard.

“Stars, I’ve wanted to do that since Mandalore,” Rex said stroking her cheek.

“Longer for me,” Ahsoka said smiling.

“I’m glad you didn’t, that wouldn’t have been easy to explain.”

“Well we don’t owe anyone an explanation for anything anymore, do we?”

She took his hand and guided him back to his seat, gently pushing on his shoulders until he sat down. She then placed her knees on either side of him and straddled his lap. She kissed him again, keenly aware of the way his cock was hardening and pressing against her centre.

She rolled her hips as she deepened their kiss, and was gratified to hear him groan into her mouth. She reached between them and palmed his cock.

“You know, kissing you isn’t all I’ve spent years thinking about,” she whispered.

“Is that right?”

“I’ve thought about _this_ a lot,” she continued, stroking him lightly through his pants. “Both  when I was alone, and sometimes when I was with someone else.”

“With someone else?”

“There were times, thinking of you was the only way I could finish.”

Though it didn’t seem possible, she felt him grow even harder at that.

“Ahsoka,” he breathed. “I want to. You know I do.”

“But?” she asked, grinding down against him and kissing the corners of his mouth.

“I don’t have much experience. And I want this to be good for you.”

She stopped kissing him and smiled, looking into his eyes.

“Someone once told me that experience outranks everything.”

He smiled too, remembering the first conversation they’d ever had.

“I guess I’d better start getting some,” he said in a low voice.

“Follow my lead, Captain Rex I’ll teach you everything you need to know.”

“Hey, I’m a Commander too,” he said in mock indignation.

She smiled devilishly.

“Don’t forget, I technically outrank you right now.”

He smiled and kissed her quickly.

“Where do I start, Commander?”

She stood up and toed off her boots. She then slowly peeled off her leggings and straddled his lap once again, her damp core now achingly close to his cock. He ran a gentle hand down her lekku and she shivered.

“Bad?” he asked.

“No. Good,” she replied. He repeated the motion and she rolled her hips against him, sighing.

“What now, Commander?”

“Kiss me, Captain.”

She guided his head to her throat. Her breath hitched as he planted soft open-mouthed kisses on the sensitive skin, his beard tickling her all the while. She’d never factored facial hair into her fantasies about him, but at the moment she couldn’t think why she’d ever imagined anything else. The soft brush of his beard sent a trail of fire burning straight down to the apex of her thighs and she grew wetter as he continued his ministrations. 

She reached down between them, her nimble fingers making quick work of his buckle. At last, she’d freed his cock from where it had been straining against his pants. He was bigger than she’d expected and she felt herself clench in anticipation. 

“Now what?”

She guided his hand between her legs and placed his fingers along the thin, damp material there. He didn’t wait for her to speak, instead pressing one finger directly against her entrance, pushing in slightly and eliciting a gasp from her.

“ _ Rex! _ ”

“Well, I do have _some_ experience,” he chuckled, pressing his finger just a little deeper.

Ahsoka ground against his hand, gasping softly. 

“I can’t,” she whispered. “I can’t wait anymore. I need you, Rex.”

“I’m yours, Commander.”

She took him in hand and gave him a few pumps with her fist. She then hooked a finger into her underwear and pulled it aside, not wanting to stand up again. It would take too long. She raised herself up on her knees, adjusted her position, and slowly sank down on him, until  he was fully sheathed.

She sat perfectly still, her eyes closed. She took a couple of shaky breaths, biting her lower lip. 

“What’s wrong, Ahsoka?” Rex asked at once.

“Nothing. It’s just…it’s been a while.”

“But it doesn’t hurt?”

“No. It feels  _ wonderful _ .”

She felt gloriously full and stretched out. They hadn't moved at all and already it was bliss. She carefully lifted herself part of the way, then sank back down. After a couple more experimental lifts, she nodded at Rex. 

“Captain,” she said. “You have my permission to have your way with me.”

“Aye, Commander.”

He kissed her furiously. They rocked their hips in tandem while their hands roamed freely around the other, in a desperate bid to explore. 

“ _ Ahsoka _ ,” Rex breathed, running his hands along her lekku again before settling them on her breasts. She couldn’t form the words to respond. After years of not being touched by anyone other than herself, the stimulation was overwhelming. Short keening moans escaped from her mouth as she pressed herself harder against him.

She brought a hand between them to tease her clit. The moment he caught on, Rex replaced her slender fingers with his larger ones at once.

“You’re supposed to be teaching me what you want, remember?”

She moaned at the increase in pressure and nodded.

“So tell me. Is this good for you?”

“Yes.  _ Yes _ ,” she panted, moving her hips faster and resting her hands on his shoulders for support. Her inner walls clenched around him.

“What do you need, Ahsoka? Tell me. Stars, I wish you could see how beautiful you look right now.”

“Rex,” she moaned. “Faster.  _ Please” _

_ “ _ Whatever you say, Commander.”

He picked up the pace as he rocked his hips and circled his fingers against her.

“Ahsoka,” he groaned. “I’m not going to last.”

She pressed her forehead against his for a moment. She wanted to kiss him but was too far gone for that. 

“So close,” she keened.

“Then let go. Just relax and let go.”

She cried out. Her orgasm hit her with such force that it made her entire body rock forward. She felt Rex come apart and spill inside her as her walls clenched around him. 

She slumped down into his arms, and tried to catch her breath. When she finally no longer felt as if she’d just run for hours, she lifted herself off him and changed position so that she was sitting in his lap.

“How was it?” he asked her quietly. 

“Full commendations, Captain,” she replied, kissing him softly.

He chuckled.

“And to think. If only I’d seen your messages, we could have done that a lot sooner. I'd be an expert by now.”

“We’ll just have to make up for lost practice time. Really put in the work.”

“Oh, so this is work now, is it?” he teased.

“You know me, I’ve always been a hard worker. Really dedicated to my missions.”

“I’m glad to hear that’s still true.”

He kissed her again, more deeply this time. 

Her eyes were fluttering shut when a light in the corner of the cockpit caught her eye and she pulled away from him.

“Ugh,” she said, resting her forehead on his shoulder and laughing. “I just realized.”

“What?”

“How are you at slicing?”

“Decent. Why?”

She indicated the camera in the corner of the cockpit.

“We’re going to have to erase some security footage.”

**Author's Note:**

> lol remember when I used to write things that had a plot?


End file.
